Threatened
by Mara McCuniff
Summary: COMPLETE Tom is back, and he's after Ginny. -Also posted on the Death-Curse storyboard, under name Mara-
1. Falling Down The Stairs

Threatened  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"Tonight's story is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction  
  
A monster had arrived in the village  
  
The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown  
  
And this person or thing is soon to be met  
  
He knows every thought, he can feel every emotion  
  
Oh yes, I did forget something didn't I? I forgot to introduce you to the monster."  
  
Chapter One: Falling Down The Stairs  
  
Virgina Weasley tossed her deep auburn hair over her shoulder. Her bottle green eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the dark haired boy in front of her. Her glare intesified as the girl hanging on his arm let out a laugh.  
  
"Why don't you join us Ginny?" Harry Potter, the boy in front of her, asked her smiling almost sweetly. The dark haired pretty girl by the name of Cho Chang looked at Harry in suprise.  
  
"No thanks." Ginny said picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, don't ever call me Ginny. Ever."  
  
"Suit yourself." Harry said with a careless grin. "All work and no play makes Ginny a dull little girl." He added in a sing song voice. Cho laughed crazily.   
  
Ginny looked at Harry with a look of pained disgust on her face before walking past him, pinning her Prefects badge back onto the breast pocket of her robes. What did he know? Ever since Voldermort's defeat he had slacked in everything, he was failing every one of his subjects, but just because he was the Golden Boy, everyone didn't seem to care.  
  
"Moron.." She mummbled, looking down the flight of stairs leading towards the dungeons. She shuddered slightly, she hated going down there, but that was the corridor she had been assigned to. She started down the cool stone steps, praying that Draco Malfoy would be in bed with some girl tonight. She really didn't want to deal with him tonight. Not at all.  
  
She stopped halfway down. She looked at the dimly lit passageway in front of her. Something was wrong. Something was down there. She suddenly felt chilled, her breath came in short, quick rasps. She shivered and willed herself forward. quit being stupid. she mentally yelled at herself, how many times this year have you been down here? Hmmm? Nothings ever happened.   
  
Still, she couldn't make it to the bottom. Stopping once more she sucked in a large breath then jumped from the third stair to the bottom, she landed silently, cat like on the cold stone floor. A feeling of great terror flared in the bottom of her stomach, making her wince and start to tremble. What was wrong with her?   
  
There was shuffling behind her, she whipped around, her eyes wildly glancing around.  
  
There was a loud noise in the Potions classroom. She spun around and looked at the door, it was slightly ajar. She forced herself to swallow as she silently made her way towards the supposed-to-be-empty classroom.   
  
There was another noise, the sound of creaking floorboards. She felt puzzled, the ground didn't creak. It never did. The classroom, everything down here, were stone. Not wood. Stone doesn't creak.   
  
Oh screw this shit.   
  
She turned around to go back up the stairs.  
  
And there he was, standing in front of her.  
  
She let out the scream that chilled the bones of many. 


	2. Nonscense

Threatened   
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"You're fearing me, 'cause you know I'm a beast  
  
Watching you when you sleep, when you're in bed  
  
I'm underneath..."  
  
Chapter One: Nonescense  
  
Her shrill scream came to an abrupt halt as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she sunk to the ground, uncouncious.  
  
He looked down at her, the twisted smile playing on his lips. He looked behind him, hearing the approaching footsteps, with his head held high he dispearated with a small pop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes, the bright light blinding her, making a sharp pain ring through her head. What the hell happened?  
  
She slowly sat up, it all came back to her, hitting her like a ton of bricks.  
  
It was Tom Riddle. He had been standing behind her.  
  
"Ginny? Thank god, your awake," She heard Hermione say from behind her, she whipped around and looked into the amber eyes of her best friend. Hermione looked at her with a mixture of concern and curiousity. "What happened down there? All we heard was a scream, then when we got down there, you were just, laying there..."  
  
"Oh god Hermione!" Ginny said with a choked sob, she flung herself into her best friends arms, sobbing. He was back...he was going to kill her...  
  
"Shhh...it's alright. Your safe now." Hermione said trying to comfort the small red headed girl that was now in her arms. "What happened?"  
  
"He was there 'Mione. He was there..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tom.."   
  
Ginny started shuddering, crying harder then she ever had before. She was terrified. What if he tried to kill her again?  
  
"Oh honey..." Hermione said wincing, she pulled away from the girl and looked her in her eyes. She saw the naked fear standing out in them. She winced again. "He wasn't there."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"No one was there. Besides, he's dead remember?"  
  
Ginny sunk back into the pillows. Hermione didn't believe her.   
  
"Hermione," She licked her parches lips, "It wasn't Voldermort, it was Tom."  
  
"Honey, thier the same person.."  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled suddenly sounding hoarse. "They arent. Thier completely different!"  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The shadows crept across the floor, the moonlight flickered across the metal of the beds in the Hospitale Wing. Ginny lay awake in her bed, her eyes wide and scared, starting at every little noise. She painfully sucked in a breath, holding back the tears of disbelief and hurt. Hermione didn't believe her. No one did. The look she had gotten from Dumbledore had been horrible, there was so much sympathy in those twinkling eyes, yet so much doubt. Why didn't they believe her? How could they not? He had been there, clean as day. She closed her eyes briefly before letting them snap back open. His face was permanantly tattoed on the inside of her eyelids, everytime they closed, he was there.  
  
She tried to force him from her mind. She needed sleep. Needed it despretly. Maybe that's the reason she had seen him, she was lacking sleep. That's it...the exams were comming up, and she had been studying pretty hard....  
  
Her eyes started to drift shut.  
  
There was a creak, they snapped back open. Her eyes strained against the darkness, looking for a sign of him, for a sign of anyone. She let out a trapped breath as she realized that she once again, was alone.  
  
'Get some sleep Ginny.' She told herself. 'Tomorrow will be a long day.'  
  
She stretched like a cat, feeling her muscles tense even more as she moved. She hadn't felt terror like this since her first year. She let out a sigh as she remembered all that, the pain that he had caused.  
  
She had loved him in the beggining. She would have died to meet him. And unfortnantly, that had almost been the case.   
  
"Ginny." Her head snapped up at the sound of the fammiliar smooth voice.   
  
"Tom?" Her breath quickened.  
  
"Yes, Ginny." She felt an invisible hand on her shoulder, she flailed around, rolling off the other side of the bed.  
  
"Don't be afraid."   
  
She scrambled onto the bed next to hers, looking wildly around. This couldn't be happening. She started hypervenilating, making small wimpering sounds each time air left her lungs. She heard a small laugh.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Everywhere."   
  
She could feel his breath on her ear, she leaped over to her own bed, looking around, the terror gripped her stomach painfully.   
  
"Go away!" She shrieked. He just laughed. "I can't even see you..."  
  
"But..." He said again, she looked wildly around, she watched in horror as the strap of the tanktop she had been wearing slid down. "You can feel me."  
  
She let out another scream. 


	3. Trapped

Threatened  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"You're trapped in halls, and my face is the walls  
  
I'm the floor when you fall, and when you scream it's 'cause of me  
  
I'm the living dead, the dark thoughts in your head  
  
I know just what you said  
  
That's why you've got to be threatened by me..."  
  
Chapter Three: Trapped  
  
Ginny muttered the password and made her way into the Prefects bathroom. Her eyelids felt like lead as she slowly blinked, locking the door she made her way towards one of the swimming pool sized bathtubs and turned on three of the taps. Dark blue bubbles rapidly filled the tub. Yawning widely Ginny stripped off her clothes and dipped herself into the warm water. Swimming a few laps, she breathed deeply, the spicy scent of the one of the taps filled her nostrils, snapping her awake.   
  
She stopped at one of the sides and sunk underwater, loving the feeling of water all around her. She felt safe here. She was alone, she knew she was. She paddled her way back up, breaking the settled froth of bubbles. She smiled slightly as she slicked the foam out of her hair.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He watched her swim around the bathrub, before stopping and dunking herself under. He felt the smirk twist itself onto his face. This was going to be fun. She was going to pay for what she had done, she was going to go mad with terror, he would make sure of that.  
  
He watched froth settle over the warm water. He drifted back to a wall, where he was shadowed and continued to watch, he saw her emerge, the water glistening off her thin, frail body, the blue foam covering her hair. He saw a small smile, and continued to wait...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She pulled herself out of the bathtub, watching the water swirl as it flowed down the drain, she grabbed her towel, wrapping it twice around her body. She threw her damp hair over her shoulder and walked over to the mirror. She swallowed.   
  
He was there.  
  
She could feel his prescense. It was strange how she could. She shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin. She went to pick her brush up from the counter but knocked it off.  
  
"Damnit." She cursed under her breath, she bent down to pick it up, wipping her head back up.  
  
He was looking at her. In the mirror. She smothered a scream and wipped around.  
  
He wasnt there.  
  
She looked wairily back at the mirror, he was still standing there. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. With great difficutly she swallowed and started running the brush through her hair, trying to ignore him.  
  
He raised a hand and waved. She narrowed her eyes and once again turned around.  
  
He wasnt there.   
  
'What the hell?' She thought. He was definantly there, she could even hear him breathing. Her eyes flickered back to the mirror. How was she supposed to get dressed in front of him. She nibbled on her lip.   
  
With her eyes attached to the mirror she saw him creep over to her clothes. He picked them up and flung them at her. Her nostrils flared. He didn't scare him anymore. He was just annoying the hell out of her now.  
  
She picked up her clothes and let her towel drop to the ground. If he was here now, he had been here earlier. She saw his grin widen, she stared back in the mirror stubbornly before picking up her clothes and slowly slipping into them.  
  
Once she was in her clothes she turned to leave, she walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. Her hand gripped the cool metal, her mind barely had a chance to register what was happening when pain like she had never felt before spread itself like a wildfire through her limbs. She let out a startled cry and let go of the door.  
  
It stopped.  
  
She let out a frustrated growl and try again, this time the pain was more intense, worse the before. She dropped again.  
  
Then the lights went out. 


	4. It's So Dark

Threatened   
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"You should be watching me, you should feel threatened  
  
Why you sleep, why you creep, you should be threatened  
  
Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened  
  
Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me..."  
  
Chapter Four: It's so dark....  
  
Ginny could feel her throat constricting. The darkness washed over, her eyes struggled to adjust.  
  
She felt that cold, cold hand on her stomach.  
  
She was pitched backwards into a wall. She tried to scream, but couldnt.  
  
"You hurt me Ginny," She heard him growl, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she let out a small terrified sob, "You hurt me in a way that I've never known."  
  
"Tom.." She choked out, "What are you going..."  
  
"Oh you'll see." She could almost feel him smile. She let out a shudder and squeezed herself tighter to the wall that moments before she had brutally been thrown into. She felt the hand on her wrist, she was pulled up and sent flying onto the ground. She let out a small cry.  
  
"I can't even cause you the pain you caused me," He breathed in her ear. She reached out, she couldn't feel him. "It was that great."  
  
"Tom, please..."  
  
"No, there will be no mercy." He let out a high cold laugh that chilled her to the bone. She whimpered and felt hands on her shoulders, shoving her roughly down.   
  
"You will pay for what you have done." She felt invisible lips brush her ear. "You will live with it forever, you will always be wounded..."  
  
"Please Tom...don't do this to me..." She said, tears coursing down her cheeks. She felt those hands pressing her into the ground harder. How could he be doing this? How was it possible? Why couldn't she see him?  
  
"Oh Ginny, dear sweet Ginny..." He cooed in her ear. "It is possible, oh yes it is."  
  
"How?" Her mouth went dry.  
  
"I'm a memory remember?" He laughed again, that laugh that had haunted her dreams for years...  
  
"And now, since that Potter boy has destroyed half of me, there is only half of me left..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes Ginny, how do you think I wrote back? There was another diary..."  
  
"But that's not possible!" She shrieked. "You were INSIDE The diary! Not on the other side of it!"  
  
"Oh but I was, I was Ginny dear..." She felt lips brushing her neck lightly. "And I am back, now that my older self is gone, I will take his place..."  
  
"But you can't!" She said loudly, her voice choked with sobs. "Your nothing! Your not whole!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"But that doesnt mean I can't do things Ginny! I can still touch," a hand ran down her side, "I can see, I can hear, I can do anything!"  
  
She let out a moan and he laughed.  
  
"And now...time to take care of you..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up after what felt like centuries, she looked around, she was bound to one of the walls in the Prefects bathroom. He was going to kill her. She knew it.  
  
"Finally, awake." She noticed she was facing the mirror, she could see him, plain as day. The smirk etched across his face.  
  
"Your going to kill me." She said, without emotion.  
  
"Maybe..." He said looking directly at her in the mirror. "Or maybe I shall do something far, far worse..."  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, before looking him in the mirror. She saw the glint of metal in his hands. She pulled against her visible restraints, he smirked.  
  
"No use struggling, it'll only hurt worse." She let out a strangled cry. With quickness she didnt think anyone could posses he pressed himself against her, grabbing onto a wrist. "It will end quickly, you will wake up soon..."  
  
"NO!" She screamed, he took the knife and drew a deep slash in her wrist, before moving to the other and doing the same.  
  
She let out a loud cry, tears running down her face.  
  
He let the ivisible bonds fall, she fell to the ground, the crimson liquid pumping freely out of her wrists. She let out a sob as everything started getting blurry. She saw Tom put the knife in her hand then he started screaming for help..... 


	5. Am I To Lost To Be Saved?

Threatened  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"The unknown monster is about to embark  
  
From a far corner, out of the dark  
  
A nightmare, that's the case   
  
Never Neverland, that's the place  
  
This particular monster can read minds  
  
Be in tow places at the same time  
  
This is judgement night, execution, slaughter  
  
The devil, ghosts, this monster is torture  
  
You can be sure of one thing, that's fate  
  
A human presence that you feel is strange  
  
A monster that you can see disappear  
  
A monster, the worst thing to fear."  
  
Chapter Five: Am I to lost to be saved?  
  
Ron Weasley stood on the other side of the one way mirror, looking into the white room. His sister Ginny was sitting in a corner, dressed in white, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Why did she try to kill herself?" He choked out. The Doctor sighed.  
  
"She says she didn't, she says Tom Riddle came back and slit her wrists, to try to kill her." The Doctor shook his head sadly. "That's all she says, she's conviced that he's back and that he's going to take over..."  
  
Against his will tears leaked out of Ron's eyes. "When will she come home?"  
  
"When we feel she's ready to leave. When she says why she tried to kill herself."  
  
Ron looked once more at Ginny, who looked up at the mirror, her eyes sunken, rings underneath. He took a painful breath.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny..." 


	6. Last Verse

What you have just witnessed could be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare.  
  
It isn't. It's the beginning. 


End file.
